


Storm

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cronkri - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed its blinding white light. The pounding of the rain on the roof. The whimpers of a body under the covers.<br/>His name is Cronus Ampora and he is the sack of shit under the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this @ 11:40 pm lmao

       Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed its blinding white light. The pounding of the rain on the roof. The whimpers of a body under the covers.

       His name is Cronus Ampora and he is the sack of shit under the covers.

       He always had a fear of thunder storms, shit's scary, but his matespirt was always there to sooth the highblood. To tell the purple blooded troll that he was alright, to give him forehead kisses and hold his hand and hug the troll. Stuff that was pretty much cheesy. 

       But this time, he hadn't showed up.

       And boy did this big sack of shit need Kankri. Like right  _now._

       A loud boom made the highblood yelp, sobs racking through his body. He didn't understand why he was so afraid of thunder storms, he just _was._ Snuggling into the blankets, hot tears streaked down his grey face. A car door slammed, then the hive door opened and closed. The tap-tap-tap of Kankri's shoes lead up to the door, opening and closing it softly.

       "Cronus darling, may I come into your personal space?" Cronus knew he didn't give too many people pet names, he was proud of his. "Y-Yeah doll." "Thank you." Kankri sat next to the blubbering pile of blankets, taking off his shoes and going under the covers with the seadweller. He began to rub and pap Cronus's face, humming a happy tune. Cronus cracks a light smile, snuggling closer to Kankri. "Can you I hug you Kankri?" The candy red blooded smiles, nodding his head a silent yes.

       Cronus hugs him tight, sobbing lightly into his shoulder. "I'm a s-sack of shit." "Darling, first language, second no you are not. You are a wonderful guy, who is scared of storms. It's alright, I'm scared of things too." Cronus cracked again another small smile before yelping at a loud crash.

       "Cronus, I would recommend a soothing bath, if you would like. I will try to block out the noises with calming music. It might help you unwind." "That sounds really n-nice right now babe.. thank you... so much..." "No need to thank me Cronus. I wish I was here earlier, but I was off doing some things." Kankri smiles lightly, getting up and grabbing many candles. "You stay here, I'm going to go set up the tub. Yell if you need me."

       The low blood soon disappeared into the bathroom, bringing the candles and the speaker. Setting up off-white candles around the bathroom, Kankri lit them all which set the room into a calming yellow glow. He turned on the speaker, playing Celestial Sunbeams by the human Kip Mazuy (A gracious human named Rose told him about the piano player).

       The sweet sounds of the piano filled the bathroom, and as he drew the blinds, lightning flashed. Kankri heard the yelp, walking back into the room and slipping under the covers. "Cronus, the bath is ready whenever you are." He placed many kisses over Cronus's face, nuzzling him as the seadweller hummed happily. "Kankri, would you take the bath with  me..?" Cronus hides his face, scared. "Of course darling." Kankri smiles lightly, grabbing the other's hand. "Can I put bubbles in it?" The red blooded troll asked.

       "Yes please." They both laugh, holding each other's hand and getting up. Walking into the glowing bathroom, the violet blood is starstuck. It's all so pretty and calming. Kankri giggles, taking off his thick, red sweater. "I'll get in first and make sure it is warm." He strips down, climbing in the warm tub. The bubbles cover most of his body, his head just peaking out. "It seems quite alright. Come join me Cronus." "Don't mind if I do, doll.

      Cronus slid in, warmth instantly hitting his body. Calmness flowed through him, which made him relax. Most of the loud noises were blocked by the soothing sounds of piano. The candles flickered their firey dance, letting off a yellow glow. "Thank you Kankri... What would I do without you?" "You would be, what you called yourself 'A sack of shit'" "You can bet that babe." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking short kill me


End file.
